Quarren
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Kwä’-ren | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Amfibieën | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,40 tot 1,90 meter | leeftijd = > 80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Mon Calamari | gesproken = Quarrenese, Mon Calamarian | geschreven = Quarrenese, Mon Calamarian | kolonies = | affiliatie = Quarren Isolation League, Galactic Republic }} De Quarren waren een amfibieachtig species dat de planeet Mon Cala deelde met de Mon Calamari. De Quarren waren een pragmatisch, realistisch ingesteld species terwijl de Mon Calamari eerder als idealisten en dromers werden beschouwd. Dit leidde tot een reeks conflicten en twisten tussen beide species. Fysiologie Quarren konden bijna twee meter groot worden en konden 80 jaar oud worden. Ze hadden een lederachtige huid en turkooizen ogen. De kleur van hun huid kon veranderen van kleur maar enkel tijdens paringsrituelen. Sommige Quarren hadden zuignappen aan hun vingertoppen, terwijl andere Quarren gewone vingers hadden. thumb|left|200px|Quarren Quarren werden het best herkend aan de vier tentakels die aan de onderkant van hun schedel groeiden en die hen eveneens de bijnaam ‘Squid Head’ opleverden. Tussen deze tentakels waren twee kleine slagtanden gevestigd en een vijfde, kleine tentakel. Aan de zijkanten van hun hoofd hadden de Quarren puntachtige uitsteeksels en daaronder twee kleine buisjes. Quarren konden tot op een diepte van wel 300 meter zwemmen zonder hulp van apparatuur. Hun lichaam moest dan wel een tijdje wennen aan de veranderde druk onder water. Quarren konden op land leven maar moesten hun lichaam regelmatig bevochtigen. Quarren spraken Quarrenese en Mon Calamarian. In tegenstelling tot de Mon Calamari adopteerden zij Basic niet zo vlotjes en bleven zij hun autochtone talen onderling spreken. Enkel tegen buitenstaanders schakelden Quarren over naar Basic. Cultuur thumb|250px|Quarren De Quarren stonden bekend als een praktisch, conservatief maar hardwerkend species. In het universum waren ze vooral geliefd omwille van hun boekhoudkundige en organisatorische talenten. Veel Quarren verkozen echter om hun leven te blijven leiden op hun thuisplaneet Dac. Op andere planeten konden Quarren zich vrij snel aanpassen aan andere leefgewoonten. Niet zelden waren Quarren terug in de vinden in de Fringe samenleving waar zij niet altijd hoefden te gehoorzamen aan opgelegde wetten. De Quarren waren een species dat oorspronkelijk in relatief isolement leefde in de diepere regionen van Mon Calamari. Quarren waren assertiever en agressiever ten opzichte van de Mon Calamari en dit leidde tot conflicten toen beide species elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette. De Mon Calamari probeerden hun ‘wilde’ buren een opleiding te geven en respect bij te brengen voor hun soort. De haat van de Quarren jegens de Mon Calamari betekende immers een gevaar voor hen omdat de Mon Calamari technisch meer geavanceerd waren en de Quarren in principe de baas waren in confrontaties. Na overleg slaagden de Mon Calamari erin om samen met hun buren te bouwen aan een toekomst voor Mon Calamari. De Quarren leefden in de onderste onderwater steden en leverden de grondstoffen voor de Mon Calamari die verkozen om boven het water te leven in de gigantische steden. De Quarren waren immers gedreven in het delven van grondstoffen op de bodem van de oceanen. Samen bouwden de beide species prachtige Floating Cities en de meest markabele ruimteschepen in de Mon Calamari Shipyards. De Quarren leefden diep in de duistere omgeving van de oceanen en hielden liever vast aan het verleden dan aan de toekomst. Zij droomden niet van de ruimte en van avontuur zoals hun buren. De Quarren waren een pragmatisch species en dat beeld werd door de Quarren literatuur en kunst bevestigd. Ze hielden niet van nieuwe ideeën en verbluffende concepten. Toch volgden vele Quarren ook het voorbeeld van de Mon Calamari en leefden ze ook in de bovenste niveau’s van de steden of verlieten ze zelfs hun thuisplaneet. Door de technologische sterke Mon Calamari waren de Quarren ook voor een deel afhankelijk geworden van hun buren. Hoewel de Quarren samenwerkten en woonden met de Mon Calamari bleven talloze Quarren de Mon Calamari minachtten. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Quarren delegatie onder leiding van Dowmeia Gedurende vele eeuwen leefden de Quarren en de Mon Calamari gescheiden van elkaar. Rond 4500 BBY vielen de Quarren voor het eerst hun buren aan maar de Mon Calamari waren technologisch verder geëvolueerd en dreven de Quarren bijna naar uitsterven. Rond 1500 BBY ondernamen de Mon Cal een gevaarlijk experiment om deze oorlogen te stoppen. Ze namen bijna een miljoen Quarren gevangen waarvan ze hun kinderen isoleerden van hun ouders en hen op een afzonderlijke plaats opvoedden en cultuur leerden. De Mon Calamari hoopten dat de Quarren hun primitievere aard zouden verliezen en wilden helpen om een samenleving op te bouwen. Uiteindelijk zou het experiment slagen en de basis leggen voor de verdere samenwerking tussen beide species. De Quarren kregen een vernieuwd respect voor hun buren. Vijftien jaar later was deze generatie volwassen en nam zij de leiding over de Quarren samenleving over. De oudere Quarren bleven echter de Mon Calamari verwijten om hun jongere generaties te hebben gehersenspoeld. De Mon Calamari verdedigden zich door de zeggen dat dit waarschijnlijk de beste oplossing was geweest om de Quarren te vrijwaren voor een uitroeiing in de toekomst omwille van hun groeiende haat jegens hun buren. De gouden tijd voor de samenleving van de Mon Calamari brak aan. De Mon Calamari hadden de ideeën en de filosofieën, de Quarren de werkkracht en de materialen. Samen richtten ze de gracieuze Floating Cities op die het landschap van Dac sierden. Deze steden waren een voorbeeld van de uitstraling van hun samenleving met talloze repertoires van kunst, muziek en literatuur. Tijdens de New Sith Wars (rond 2000 BBY – 1000 BBY) vochten de Quarren mee in het Army of Darkness en in het Brotherhood of Darkness. Rond 42 BBY brak er nog even een Quarren oorlog uit op Dac. Ondanks hun samenwerking bleven er grote verschillen bestaan. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren kregen vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate welke zij soms samen uitvoerden. Rond de Invasion of Naboo had Dac een Quarren delegatie in de Senate met Senator Tikkes. Nadat Tikkes was overgelopen naar de CIS na bewijzen dat hij betrokken was in een slavenhandel, werd Tundra Dowmeia de Quarren Senator met hulp van Zil Topur en Nor Wedd. thumb|left|250px|Quarren Isolation League De Clone Wars verdeelden Dac echter weer. De meeste Mon Calamari steunden de Galactic Republic en de meeste Quarren volgden het voorbeeld van Tikkes en stichtten de Quarren Isolation League. Tijdens de Battle of Mon Calamari moest Kit Fisto orde op zaken komen stellen met hulp van de Mon Calamari Knights. De Quarren Isolation League werd verslagen en een vredesakkoord werd getekend. In de Galactic Senate bleven de Quarren en Mon Calamari samenwerken. Zo kreeg Senator Dowmeia het gezelschap van Meena Tills, een Mon Calamari Senator. Tills en Dowmeia behoorden zelfs tot de Delegation of 2000. Hoewel een vrede was bereikt bleef een groep Quarren, bekend als het Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps de CIS steunen tijdens de Clone Wars. Deze Quarren waren verbannen en stonden de CIS bij met hun expertise op het gebied van bouwen van schepen. Een gevolg hiervan was dat veel Quarren werden gedeporteerd van Coruscant en werden verbannen op de planeet door Tannon Praji onder invloed van de COMPOR. thumb|250px|Mon Calamari Council tijdens de Clone Wars Bij de start van het Galactic Empire werd de vrees van de Mon Calamari werkelijkheid. Het Galactic Empire zag hen als perfecte slaven en arbeiders. Dac werd uiteindelijk bezet doordat de ontevreden Quarren het Planetary Shield hadden uitgeschakeld. Seggor Tels was een Quarren leider die deze taak had volbracht en later berouw kreeg over deze daad. Zowel Quarren als Mon Calamari werden ingezet als slaven. Langzaam kwamen de Mon Cal in opstand maar als reactie vernietigde het Empire drie van hun steden. Toen was de maat echt vol. De Mon Calamari spanden samen met de Quarren en met hulp van de pas opgestarte Rebel Alliance grepen ze naar alle mogelijke wapens en verdreven ze het Galactic Empire van Dac. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren hadden opnieuw samengewerkt maar de laffe daad van de Quarren werd niet meteen vergeten door de Mon Calamari. Uiteindelijk werd het hen vergeven maar veel Quarren zochten na deze veldslag een nieuw leven op andere planeten zodat ze zich niets moesten aantrekken van de Mon Calamari, de Rebel Alliance of het Galactic Empire. De Quarren bleven echter nooit vrij van van jaloezie en afgunst ten opzichte van de Mon Calamari die zij verweten om hun cultuur op te dringen aan andere species. Het feit dat Dac algemeen bekend werd als Mon Calamari was daarvan een voorbeeld voor de Quarren. Zij verweten de Mon Calamari het ontvoeren van hun kinderen zoveel generaties geleden en zelfs de oorlog en de vooruitgang werd in de schoenen van hun buren gestoken met hun idealistische en dromerige wensen. Bekende Quarren *Tundra Dowmeia *Zil Topur *Nor Wedd *Tikkes *Tessek *Seggor Tels *Ren-Quarr *Lauli Wahlo *Wasser Barer *Nossor Ri *Christo *Amit Noloff *Durrsk *Clawfish *Jisk Barer Achter de Schermen * De Quarren werd ontworpen door Chris Walas en Nilo Rodis-Jamero. * Het species kreeg pas in 1987 een echte naam in de Star Wars Sourcebook. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Quarren in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Complete Visual Dictionary category:Sentients category:Amfibieën category:Quarren